Beach Princess
by FoxieSango
Summary: An Alvin and Brittany story. A bit of the same old, but with a sweet twist at the end. First published on Deviantart by WallynSimonsGirl. Please do not take without permission/steal. Thank you!


** Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was NOT written for profit. I do NOT own any elements of **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks**_**. **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks**_** was created by/are currently owned by Ross Bagdasarian Jr. & Janice Karman. **

**Please do not copy or steal the foundational elements of this work to use as your own without my permission. Too often Fanfic Writers and Fanart Artists have their pieces taken and redistributed by other people without their permission, so that it seems as if others are taking credit for their work. If you would not like your work stolen from you, then please do not steal the work of others. Simply ask them for their permission first, then proceed IF they give their consent.**

**Thank you.**

_**~Entry for the "Alvin-Brittany-Fans" group's **__**Under the Sun **__**Contest**_ _**on Deviantart**_.

* * *

**Alvin Seville, Brittany Miller, & all Alvin and the Chipmunks materials © to Bagdasarian Productions (Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman)**

**A/N: I envisioned them in their 1990s style when I wrote this**

* * *

_Beach Princess_

_Story Written by/© to: Brittany L. Reid/WallynSimonsGirl/FoxieSango _

_First Published: June 10, 2013, 4:06 AM on Deviantart (WallynSimonsGirl)_

As the sun began to set, behind the ocean's waves, Alvin sat there on the beach with his knees drawn up to his chest as he stared at the girl that left him confused and rattled on a daily basis. She was sitting in the same position a few feet away, only she had her head bowed and she was sobbing. Apparently she had targeted one guy earlier in the day, and once Brittany set her sights on someone, she was determined to get their attention. And Alvin knew why. It was for him.

He wasn't stupid. It was a game they played. It may start off innocent enough, flirting with others for fun. But if one of the two munks noticed their opposite in action, they'd feel a sting, then would try flirting more to 1) show they really didn't care, and 2) see if their counterpart would do something about it. Then the counterpart would notice and, not wanting to be upstaged, they'd flirt even more; thus, the vicious cycle would continue. Usually, they'd both end up very hurt in the process: their pride, or from the fact that the other munk didn't break down and intervene first. Truth was, they really cared very deeply about each other, they were both just too stubborn and hard headed to admit it. And even though Alvin felt a pain when he had seen Brittany flirting with guys on the beach all day, it was nothing compared to the heartbreak he felt at seeing her cry now. He always hated seeing her cry, more than anything.

One guy she had targeted in particular today, (no doubt she thought that once Alvin noticed, he would charge over and protest vehemently), had gotten fed up with Brittany and told her off. "_Look, you're just some spoiled, bratty kid. I'm not interested. Go play in the sand or something_," he had said.

True, the guy had been older by a couple of years, but that had never stopped Brittany before. He had a strong build, and was very handsome. She liked a challenge, and if she could've made him swoon over her too it would've really boosted her confidence (and her ego). But now her pride was completely shattered. Alvin sighed as he stood and walked up to his difficult… friend? No. To him she was much more than that. Brittany heard his paw-like-feet crunch through the sand before he reached her. His shadow fell over her form. She looked up through bleary eyes; tear streaks stained her furry cheeks. She sniffled as he extended a hand to her,

"I wanna show ya somethin'. C'mon."

"No thanks."

"Look, just trust me, okay? Have I ever let you down?" he asked. she glared at him, and he narrowed his eyes with a pout.

"Don't look at me like that. I mean when it REALLY counts," he said. She was quiet and buried her face in her knees before looking at his extended hand. She tried to hold in a smile as she rolled her eyes and took his hand.

He ended up leading her to a sand castle: a sand castle that he had been working on by himself all day. Her castle, he'd called it; because she was his princess. And as such, she deserved a landmark testament to her royalty. However, being that they were 10-year-old chipmunks whose money from their shows currently went into their college funds, this was the best Alvin could do. Sure, this wasn't Alvin's usual reaction to Brittany's antics. Usually he would either flirt with other girls to retaliate, or try to show off his Alpha Prowess by challenging his opponent to a game to win Brittany's favor.

But she liked this better. So much better. And she hugged him tightly.

And kissed his cheek, to show her appreciation.

Because he'd built it for her. And honestly, he was just as much her prince, as she was his princess.


End file.
